


the meaning of mortality

by 127loves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, immortal au, immortal sicheng, mortal yuta x immortal sicheng, oneshots, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: a collection of oneshots that i've written about my favorite pairing... yuwin! and even better, sicheng is immortal.. and get this, yuta isn't. there's some angst, some fluff, a little bit of everything :)





	1. mortality > immortality

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unedited, probably messy, short oneshot of my favorite couple. i might write some soft scenes about these two in the future because i really like this idea, so stay tuned ;)

“...sicheng, i love you. that’s why i can’t let you do this.” yuta’s hands were balled into tight fists, his knuckles turning white. “don’t give up your gift just so you can be with me. i’m not worth that much, and you know it too.”

sicheng lifted his head up. he was studying the lines in the wooden table very carefully while yuta berated him. in short, sicheng’s immortal. and yuta’s mortal. yuta wants to become immortal and be with sicheng forever, but sicheng wants to relinquish his mortality and live a normal life with yuta.

“don’t you dare say that, nakamoto yuta. you are worth everything to me, and more.” yuta’s eyes slightly widened at the anger that was in sicheng’s voice. “i’d die for you, do you know that? i’ve lived for millenia and i’d die for you, the man i fell in love with. doesn’t that mean _ anything _to you?” sicheng’s eyes stared into yuta’s, trying to understand what made him think that sicheng was so selfish that he would rather live forever than grow old and die with his love.

“you are aware that i have never felt this way towards anyone, right? no one, in my entire lifetime, has ever made me feel the way you do, yuta. and i don’t want to stay young and see you grow old and die in front of me.” sicheng noticed how yuta was taking a breath, as if he was about to say something. but sicheng cut him off. “and before you say that you want to be immortal with me so we can rule over all of humanity or some shit like that, _ no _ . you said that this is a gift. it is definitely not a gift.” sicheng turned his head to look out of the window, his tone suddenly becoming sad. “i had to watch all of my family die in front of me. i saw horrible, _ terrible _things that people should never have to see.” he turns his head back to look at yuta. “yuta, i’m tired. i just want to be with you. i want to grow old with you. i want to get married and adopt a kid or even just a dog or something. what i don’t want to do is have you suffer the way i’ve suffered. seen the things i’ve seen.” he walks around the table to cup yuta’s cheek with his hand. “you get that, right?”

yuta nods, his hand moving to cover sicheng’s. they’re silent for a moment until yuta asks, “does it make it hurt less? when you’re with me?”

he smiles a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “yes.”

yuta takes a deep breath and walks over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. sicheng follows him, settling into his arms and giggling when yuta plays with his hair. “so, how do we do this?”

sicheng looks up at yuta, his eyes sparkling. “you’re okay with staying mortal?”

yuta smiles, rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend’s arm. “for you, i’m okay with anything.”


	2. hugs and drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta and sicheng experiment with a voice changing fume.

“i can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” yuta looked down at the metal container in his hands.

sicheng put his hands on yuta’s shoulders. “trust me, nothing bad will happen. i’ve done this tons of times in the past. it’s just a little bit of fun.”

“but can’t you like… die from this stuff?” yuta glanced at sicheng before looking back to the pot.

sicheng frowned. “yes, but lets not worry about that! at least it isn’t killing any of your brain cells.”

“but it might kill me!” yuta looked at sicheng, his mouth gaping open, distress evident on his face. he thrusted the container into sicheng’s arms, leaning back on the soft carpet, his hands digging into the material. “i am  _ not  _ risking my life for this. it totally isn’t worth it.”

“hey hey hey, it’s okay. just make sure not to inhale too much at one time and you’ll be fine! i promise.” sicheng smiled, wiggling his body a little bit like he was advertising the can.

“ugh… fine, i guess. okay, give it here.” yuta extended his arms, groaning when sicheng handed it over to him. he put his mouth over the nozzle and glared at sicheng before releasing the stopper and taking a deep breath.

sicheng’s face lit up with laughter as yuta spoke, his voice much higher than usual, “hello my name is nakamoto yuta and i am in love with an immortal being! i have no idea what he is but he’s the love of my life! WAAAA!”

yuta grinned as sicheng grabbed for the helium tank, a wide smile still present on his face. the couple went back and forth for hours, saying random phrases in as many weird voices as they possibly could. eventually, yuta fell asleep in his lover’s arms, the tv softly playing songs off of spotify as yuta snuggled deeper into sicheng’s embrace. in that moment, everything was perfect for sicheng. he made a silent promise to etch that sight into his memory forever, no matter how much time he walked the earth for. he would always love his angel, yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i love this couple so much :') i had a lot of fun writing this short blurb!! i hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
